Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates
Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates '''or just simply '''Cross Royale, is a 2.5D Fighting game made with the collaboration of gaming companies like SBE Tokyo, ACS Softworks, In-Verse, Team Clarent Project, Multisoft and Red Productions and published by SBEntertainment. Considered by many as one of the most innovative and best fighting games of all time, bringing 6-well known companies for the making of the biggest fighting game in history and also one of the biggest multi-company crossover ever made. It is available on Arcades, PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It was released on November 8th, 2018 on Arcades in locations of Asia, and released worldwide on consoles on April 4th, 2019. Story In the Universe, there's the two most notable systems and factions that have shaped it for many generations: Order and Chaos. These two systems were used to bring development and balance to the Universe as whole, but it ultimately came down being used by forces of destruction and evil, nearly bringing the end of all existence many times. The most notable embodiment of the extremes of two evils: the Serpent Lord Ouroboros, almost tried to consume all of existence by infecting it with evilness if both extremes clashed long enough. As such, one of the main goddesses; Gaila eventually decided to seal him away forever by using the combined powers of all gods. It seemed that everything will be left at peace at last. However... In one Universe, Emperor Malgan Tomentradi of the Zlocu Empire was trying a new way to turn the tide of war. He thought of a bold plan no one could think of, crossing between dimensions, something that was forbidden by the Guardian gods themselves and even some of his servants are shocked of the plan, but he will do anything to carry it out nonetheless. By summoning the two largest Hydron-colliders in the universe, he uses the maximum strength of both stations to surpass the barriers of the space-time continumm. Little did he know, that his plan will be regarded as a success if it wasn't for the presence of a certain individual, the so-considered devil spawn, Damian Close. By combining his supernatural powers alongside the power of Hydron-colliders, it causes a rift so big that it eventually fused 4 other universes as well. To make matters worse, the differing ideals of both Malgan and Damian leads to a mutli-dimensional war between the authoritarian Army of Greater Order, led by order worshippers and the Order of Eternal Liberty, led by chaos worshippers. With the resurrection of Ouroboros coming at hand, Gaila summons one of her most trusted proteges, Alora Dur, to summon the greatest heroes of the 6 universes and then try to put an end the wickedness of all evil before Ouroboros is ultimately resurrected and brings destruction in its path once more... Gameplay Game Modes Italic indicated console exclusive mode. *''Arcade Mode'': Follow 10 stages in your journey to defeat everything standing in your way up until the confrontation with Ouroboros. *''Story Mode'': Balance of the Universe: Experience the adventures and trials of the heroes in the 7 campaigns. *''Practice'': Improve your skills against an A.I. *'Free Royale: Fight against an AI player or another player in a battle to duke it out.' *'Time Royale: Fight against a set of opponents within a determined time limit.' *''Gallery: ''Check out the character artwork, Opening and credit scenes, character's intros and endings, biographies and the photo session mode. *''Shop: ''Purchase new content through bingo play. *''Minigame Fun: ''Experience a variety of minigames made by each of the developers in unique ways. *'Options: Adjust the game settings, audio, controls,etc.' Characters Stages Story Mode Chapters Pre-Order Bonuses * One exclusive eighth costume for each main representative (Logan, Kiyo, Vanessa, Siegmar, Thunder, Melissa) designed by a famed mangaka. * All of the main 7 costumes unlocked from the start (whereas they have to be unlocked in the normal version) *A specially-designed fightstick with official art done by the game's main illustrator. * Standee figures of all six representatives. Each striking a certain pose. Costumes Minigames Soundtrack NOTE: All of them are placeholders. Main Game *Opening: From Heads Unworthy (Overseas version)/Strength (Japanese version) *Credits: Gravity Hurts (Overseas version)/FLAGS (Japanese version) *Main Menu *Options/Shop *Gallery *Character Select *Online Mode *Training Stage *Result Screen *Continue? *Game Over - End of All *Back in Action! SBE * Logan Preaker - Guardian of Heroism * Seiner Butch - Painful Calculus * Amira Dhorian - Enchanting Survival * Tania Maestas - Doofus's Will * Jackson Bairman - A Warrior's Will * Malak Al-Zadi - Blade of Venus * Lucy Henderson - A Tricky Scoop of North * Simon Bolivar - Freedom's Stand * Jose de San Martin - Legacies * Bernardo O'Higgins - Confliction of Sharpness * Agustin de Iturbide - An Unfortunate Emperor * Yolanda Marques - Dama de Polvo * Antonio Jose de Sucre - Companion's Treaty * Zat Evans - Pride of Naivety * Suila Zitrope - Wings of Bloody Steel * Ruth Taybon - Delicate Faith * Varla Arkham - Princess Livid * Daniel Galvez - Paso del Caballero * Juana Gerham - Gemaltes Herz * James Nobuyoshi - Compute = Strength * Yakov the Reborn - Motherland of Iron * Sofia - Screwing Continumm * Alora Dur - Messenger's Diligence * Yamja Tomentradi - Superior Torment * Taita Boves - A Crown For the Mad * New York Siege * Carabobo Siege * Manchston Streets * Little Caracas District * Carthage Fusion * St.Grayson City * Rival SBE - The Ultimate Challengers * Simon Vs Taita - Liberties and Slaves * Amira Vs Yamja - Stand of the Dames * Daniel Vs James - Input:Solution Team Clarent Project *Siegmar Azurmann Theme *Adelheid Weisslöwe Theme *Kureha Theme *Astolpho Le Chariot Theme *Semiramis Theme *Enkohime Theme *Natsume Theme *Ordella Yliria Theme *Nate Edwards Theme *Violet Theme *Halvard Theme *Rosabel Cremisino Theme *Yoshitsune Minamoto Theme *Shizuka Theme *Liao Hua Theme *Villain Theme *Zhou Ren Theme *Munemori Taira Theme *Grimhild Theme *Ninus Theme *Damien Close Theme *Muhi Theme *'(DLC) 'Edda Schweigenherz Theme *'(DLC) 'Augusta Newbury Theme *'(DLC) 'Yūki the Coyote Theme *Valkyrie Knights Guild HQ Garden Stage Theme *Nuevapatria Stage Theme *Duskport Stage Theme *Daemon Realm Stage Theme *Hiuchiyama Stage Theme *Chaos in Nevada Desert Stage Theme *Team Clarent Project Destiny (Rival) Theme *Siegmar Vs Adelheid Theme *Nate Vs Ninus Theme *Yoshitsune Vs Munemori Theme In-Verse * Vanessa Luxaloss - Merciful Incarnate * Emily Fontaine - Kaiser of the Bottom * Sylvia Thorndyke - Let's Rock! * Chiaro Argiaren - Captain's Honor * Astral - Starry Knighthood * Kanon - Courage of the Coy * Arlond - Sole Friend * Valeria Lane - Delinquent's Revolution * Claude Lane - Education of Crime * Ran Howard - Pyro Enigma * Kira Illias - Swift Shade * Jubilee - Monstrous Cloning * Zephyra Spedicato - Angelic * Alexa Maxwell - Fire of the Machina * Dynamo - Knight for the Sucession * Elaine LeBlanc - Plasma Science * Nathaniel Blade - Selective of Taurus * Blake Snider - White Sheep of Industry * Rhyme - Irrational Deity * Sienna Travers - Wronged Yet Unscrupulous * Keith Laurent - Destructive Nobility * Genesis - Judgement's Will * Noel Hunter - Not What You Think * Gill "Desselle" Aldina - Adagio of Witchcrafts * Caleb Della Rovere - Winds of The Faithful * Outside of Aslada Castle * Linoa Streets of Fighting * Maxwell Orphanage * Purgatory * Illusions of Darkness Bar * Rival In-Verse - The Morpho * Vanessa Vs Valeria Vs Alexa - Trio of Conflict * Elaine Vs Blade - Clashing Science * Sienna Vs Rhyme - Karma's Choice * Sienna's Nemesis Install ACS Softworks *Kiyo Kamiya - Broken Silence *Twilight - Solidary Moon *Motoko - 夜の禍: Yoru no Wazawai (Calamity of the Night) *Abel of the Light - On Wings of Divinity *Dawn - Mailicious Intents and Purposes *Yuuno Kirisaki - Blossoms in the Battlefield *Yuko Amano - A Convoluted Mind *Eiji Kagami - Cool As Ice *Len Stadfeld - Hard Candy Days *Adele Lee - The Feeling of Comatose *Mariya - Red Light Special *Shin Ikushima - Strongest Warrior: Neo *Bru Bronson - Champion's Entrance *Kei Ikushima - Shinjuku Pop *Nixon - Streets of Chaos *Kain - A Beast Untamed *Faye Kurosawa - Hymn of Faith *Emiri Yamanaka - Lost Offspring *Reika Hibari - Undying Hearth *Count Godfried Dominus - Carmine Cantabile *Aris - Ecce Super Omnes qui Regat (Behold, the Man who Rules Above All) *Yukito - Pride of the Snake's Son *Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld - Nuit Blanche (A Sleepless Night) *Shou Yamamura - Tardy Student *Risa Himawari - Feisty!! *Spider's Web *Wastelands *Moonlight Park *Neo Colosseum *Kabuki-cho *Rival ACS - Fatal Encounter *Twilight Vs Dawn - Breaking the Balance *Yuko Vs Aris - Children of the Materia *Shin Vs Kei - Battle Over the Edge Red Productions * Melissa Lundenberg - Family's Night Business * El Segador - Sin Piedad * Holia Bashia - A Spiritual Northern Travesty * Branwen - Professionalism of Fur * Oguro - Gigantism * Yomiko - Secret Admiration * Tobias Spielberg - Sanguine Recharging * Flint Coalman - Boston Rage * Noah Duff - Cool Flames * Rosemary McFly - * Mitsuko Pendleton Urashima - * Jack Ironsmith II - * Oda Nobunaga - Demon King * Jeanne d'Arc - Holy Salvation * Okita Souji - Shinsengumi's Finest * Sakamoto Ryouma - Vision * Violet Frostbite - Eternal Rock N' Roll * Holly Dostoyevski - Choir of Goodness * Rekka Fujioka - Force of Solution * Ricardo Calavera - Saludos del Inframundo * Gwendolyn Nikolaev - Ubiytsa * Aisling Honeycutt - Authentic Artifical Emotions * Rose - Innocent Riding * Nosferatu Mesphito - Hell's Spawning * Chernabog - Nocturnal Beast * Ludenberg Mansion * Shibuya * Boston Docks * Isla de las Muñecas * Nexus * Rival Red - Beat Till You Fall MORE TO COME Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Loco's Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:ACS Category:Sonikku Aensland